


fall for you

by chocolino



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Confession, Fluff, M/M, two besties in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: sunghoon think for a while, smiling "i'll do whatever you do"making jake look at him weirdly, "you really can't go a day without me, huh?""yeah- sounds about right" sunghoon answered, making jake scoffed at that.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first jakehoon fanfiction and my first work for enhypen! ignore grammatical errors <3
> 
> \- this is all come from my imagination, not related to the said characters in this story.

sunghoon slumped to the floor as their choreographer gave them a 10 minutes break. he closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a steady yet deep breath as he tries to regain strength. they still have an hour for the dance class, and he must give his all for this. a tap on his shoulder make sunghoon open his eyes, he then saw heeseung and jungwon looking at him, 

"want drinks? me and jungwon are going to the cafe in front of the building" 

sunghoon shake his head, "no thanks" he replied shortly after. 

though, he really craved a cup of iced latte, he doesn't think he is in a mood for one. and his body is tired, he just needs plain water to stay hydrated. he then slowly walked to the corner to take a bottle of water, eyes scanning the whole studio as he did so. 

he saw jake still learning the choreography from ni-ki, though ni-ki seems tired but he still teaches jake to go through the part a few more times. 

his eyes naturally fall on jake, seeing how much jake has grown with his own eyes somehow makes sunghoon proud of it. he is proud of having a friend like jake- someone who isn't afraid to try something new, someone who is always there for others and just… an amazing person.   
sunghoon unconsciously smiles as jake yelled to himself as he did a mistake, seriously- how does this boy still has so much energy inside him? 

sunghoon knows he has been developing crush on the said boy. he dont know how and when it started. he just woke up one day, and his mind started to be filled with jake. before he went to sleep, he thinks of jake. and that was when sunghoon knows he has a real feeling for jake.   
he can't stop himself from falling even more, not when jake always looks out for him and them basically by each other side most of the time. 

sooner or later, sunghoon sure he will confess. but circumstances make him think.   
there's too much at stakes- their friendship, their group dynamic. sunghoon isn't stupid to not think of it, though he somehow feels jake probably likes him back. he can't be sure from that, his mind probably creates false memory. 

"stop staring like an idiot in love" a voice startle sunghoon, making him jump a bit. 

"who's staring who?" sunghoon ask, confused. 

jay chuckles at that, "you. at jake" 

sunghoon furrowed his eyebrows, pointing a finger at himself, "me? jake?" he shouted, flustered. 

"yes hoon? you called me?" jake yelled back, eyes looking at sunghoon, confused. 

"no NO… nothing" sunghoon replied immediately, which jake just look at him suspiciously before continuing his practices. 

"im not staring" sunghoon stated at the still laughing jay. 

"yea sure, whatever you said, my friend" jay reply teasingly, walking away from the still confused sunghoon. 

sunghoon let out a sigh, yet his eyes still look at jake who seems unaware of it.   
im not staring… he just nice to look at, sunghoon mumbles quietly. 

the practice ended earlier than expected, making the boys all scream in happiness- sunoo and jungwon already thinking about taking the shower first, jay and heeseung are talking about dinner and ni-ki just thinking about sleeping- poor boy, he really needed the rest. 

both jake and sunghoon slumped onto the couch next to each other, doing some empty talking as the other members are busy doing their things. 

"we got a day free tomorrow, do you wanna go out or just stay here?" sunghoon asked, looking at jake. 

"i don't know yet… going out sound nice since it's been awhile but staying in sound nice too," jake said, pouting before he continued, "how about you?" 

sunghoon think for a while, smiling "i'll do whatever you do" 

making jake look at him weirdly, "you really can't go a day without me, huh?" 

"yeah- sounds about right" sunghoon answered, making jake scoffed at that. 

not long after, the smells of the food from the kitchen made both walk there, rubbing their empty stomach as their eyes were welcomed with a delicious sight. 

"woah- so many foods?" sunoo excitedly said, tiny clapping. 

"some of them are about to expire in one day or two, so i've decided to cook everything today and buy new stocks tomorrow," jay said, serving the last dish for the day. 

"talk about tomorrow, does everyone have a plan?" jungwon asked, eyes widened in anticipation. 

"jay and i are thinking about going out to buy food stocks and some stuff for the house," heeseung said, earning a nod from jay. 

"ni-ki asked me to bring him around and eat some of my favorite foods!" sunoo replied, already   
feeling content with the thought of going out to eat. 

"you two?" jungwon asked, looking at jake and sunghoon. 

"um... we don't know yet?" jake replied, looking at sunghoon for a confirmation, "ah yes… we will think about it tomorrow" sunghoon replied in an instant. 

"hm… i don't know either" jungwon said, pouting. 

"you could just join sunghoon hyung and jake hyung!" ni-ki interrupt, making sunghoon and jake look at each other. 

"nah, you better follow me and heeseung hyung…don't bother them dating" jay replied, making the said 'couple' choke on their food. 

"who's dating???" sunoo asked, interested. 

"no one is dating… no one" heeseung reassures, yet still try to hold his laughter as he sees the flustered face from sunghoon and jake. 

jay ignores sunghoon death glares for the rest of the night. 

the morning come faster than they thought. sunghoon woke up by the sound of his alarm. he stirred a bit as he let his eyes used to the light. his eyes scanning the room, seeing jay, heeseung and jungwon empty bed, he assumed that the trio already went out to shop. 

he then saw ni-ki and jake still sleeping, a smile formed on his face as he looked at them. noticing sunoo isn't in the room- and the sound of shower to support his thinking, he then walked to jake's bed. 

without a word, he carefully pushed jake to the wall, making a space for him to lay beside the latter. jake groaned at first but then he scooted over, opening his eyes lazily to see sunghoon.   
"don't say anything, im still sleepy" jake said, closing his eyes back. 

sunghoon chuckles at that, "okay i won't disturb you" 

sunghoon sure he is still sleepy but seeing jake's face in front of him make sunghoon hard to fall asleep. his eyes carefully studying jake's face. his fingers then moved to caress jake's cheeks; he smiles to himself as he did that. he then softly pat jake's hair, feeling the latter relax from his touch. 

god, im so in love. 

sunghoon continues staring, it was like- he was lost in thoughts whenever he looks at jake. he feels, calm. 

"take a picture hyung, it will last longer" ni-ki rasped voice startle sunghoon, making the older quickly look to the boy. 

"oh! you've woke up" sunghoon said, ignoring ni-ki's words earlier. 

"yeah i did…for a few minutes now… and i've been seeing you looking at jake hyung for 5 minutes," the younger said, smirking. 

sunghoon unknowingly blushed at that, it feels like he had been caught doing something. 

"anyway, when are you going out with sunoo?" 

"about half an hour from now" ni-ki said, slowly walking to get his towel. 

"oh! have fun!!" sunghoon said as ni-ki walked out to take a shower. 

his eyes then focused back on the sleeping boy in front of him. 

"oh my god, you're so cute," sunghoon whispers as he softly caresses jake's cheeks. 

and he was too occupied with his thoughts to notice that jake was smiling

\-- 

jake and sunghoon has decided to walk around the neighborhood, looking for any stores that they can go with the other members or anywhere interesting enough to just chill. 

after a few minutes of walking, both decided to sit down at the bench on a pretty much abandoned playground. they both make a reasoning by saying that the place is still in a 'renovation state', that's why the playground is a bit…scary¿ 

though with an eerie vibe, it wasn't that scary- jay probably will never set his foot there but for sunghoon and jake, it was pretty much calming. not having people surrounded them when it was their free time, it was nice. 

the weather was chill, seeing how it was about to get dark anytime soon. fortunately, both wearing a thick jacket before they went out- sunghoon made a mental note to thanks jungwon for giving them a reminder earlier. 

sunghoon look to his side, jake was busy taking a selfies. he smiles to himself, quietly taking out his phone to take some of jake photos too. jake's skin turned golden as the sun kissed him. and sunghoon has never seen a pretty sight more than this, to be fair- sunghoon always said he has seen enough of beautifulness as he moves from a country to another. 

but he has never seen something THAT pretty, jake just- incredibly pretty. sunghoon feels himself hypnotized by the beauty. jake who seems to notice that sunghoon is taking his pictures, hurriedly walk to the latter to snatch his phone. 

"oh my god!! delete that, i look ugly!" jake said, hands busy reaching for the phone. 

"no i don't want to" sunghoon said, quickly stand up and for once, he was thankful for being taller than the latter. 

"at least, let me see them" jake said, pouting and sunghoon let him. 

jake was laughing seeing his photos from sunghoon's phone, threatening the younger to delete or keep it safe from the other members. sunghoon has no idea why jake hates it so much, to be honest, sunghoon found it pretty and nothing embarrassing about it. 

"of course, i won't share it to the others, i don't shares good things" sunghoon said, making jake look at him

"good things? you said my photos are good things?" 

"come on jake, you look pretty!!! im not even kidding," sunghoon said, and he noticed the blush on jake's cheeks. 

"you're pretty every day, but today you're EXTRA pretty!" sunghoon added, making jake hurriedly look elsewhere. the blush is still there. sunghoon smiles to himself, found it even cuter how jake tries to hide his blush. 

"hoon, have you ever been in love?" jake asked after a long comfortable silence. 

sunghoon look at the latter, flustered by the sudden question, "um… i don't know? i was busy with figure skating before and now with us being an idol… i don't think so?" 

jake nodded his head at the answers, "have you, jake?" sunghoon asked this time. 

"don't know… i've never pay attention to it either" jake replied.

"have you ever dated anyone before?" sunghoon ask, interested.

"nope, not interested in one before" 

before…

"how about now? are you interested in dating anyone?" 

jake looked at sunghoon, cheeks still flushed red, "why do you ask?" 

"just to make sure" sunghoon slowly replied,

"make sure what?" 

"nothing…" 

"you're weird" jake said,

the silence once again greeted them, sunghoon was busy with whatever he did with phone while jake are busy replying to the fans post. it probably because they're outside, but the air suddenly became heavy. it feels like it weighs more than before. there are these unsettling feelings roaming around them and it suffocate sunghoon. 

after contemplating on what to say, sunghoon put his phone down. eyes determined as he look at jake. 

"hey jake," he says, taking the latter's attention. 

"yea?" 

"have you ever kissed someone?" sunghoon asked, making jake flustered. 

they've never talked about something so personal before- not even the members have talked about this kind of stuff. 

"what with the question?? so sudden?" jake asked back, 

"i just curious… and for the record, i haven't" 

sunghoon answer make jake even more flustered.

"i- yea, me too" jake replied after few seconds, earning a smile from sunghoon. 

god, jake swear, every day, sunghoon has become even more weirder. 

"great!" sunghoon said, suddenly excited. 

"what's so great about it?? god, you're weird" jake replied, trying to control his emotions. 

"so, we can be each other's first kiss?" sunghoon said, making jake choke on air. 

what…?

"wait- WE?" jake asked, about to faint by the statement. 

"yea… you don't want to kiss me?" sunghoon ask, voice quiet down as he said the last part. 

jake panicking upon seeing the smiles faded from sunghoon's face.

god, im not your strongest sunghoon simp.

"hey sunghoon, of course i want to- everyone wants to kiss you" jake said, almost rambling. 

"really? you want to kiss me? for real?" sunghoon ask, started smiling again and jake sure he was close to combust.

"but- do YOU want to kiss me?" jake asked back, feeling nervous. 

"jake, which idiot didn't want to kiss you? i always want to, for a long time" 

jake unknowingly smiles at that, despite his calm behavior, he was actually bursting inside- he can hear his owned heartbeat at that point, and he feels giddy. but jake suddenly reminded of one thing. and suddenly the warm feelings gone.

"don't you want to kiss me?" sunghoon ask, pouting. 

jake sigh, looking to his side, of course i want to… 

"if we kissed then what? will you call it friendly kiss? because friends don't kiss each other’s that way" jake calmly said, steadying his breathing as he waits for sunghoon to said something. 

"jake?? you think im taking advantage of you? no- of course not!" sunghoon said, panicking. 

"then what?" jake asked, still calm as he look at sunghoon who look like about to burst in tears in seconds. 

"i- im so bad at talking about my feelings… i thought you understand when i said i want to kiss you" sunghoon slowly said, 

"but i don't," jake reply, confused. 

sunghoon sigh, picking up his courage as he looks at jake's eyes. 

"i know friends don't kiss, but i- i don't see you as friend" sunghoon confessed. 

"wait- hoon, come again?" 

"what i meant is, i like you jake, more than friend do… i don't know for how long this feelings has been inside me but i know it keep growing every day and i- it's hard for me to keep this a secret, with you know- we are best friends, of course i don't want to ruin it just because of my stupid feelings… i don't know how you will take all this information, but please- i hope everything will be the same if you don't like me that way- we can forget this whole thing happened" sunghoon said, jake sure his jaw dropped at that point. 

"but then, you said you would like to kiss me- i thought i have a hope with that but then you don't…" he continues. 

jake take few seconds to calm himself before he pulls sunghoon into a big hug. sunghoon immediately hug him back, slightly confused but he isn’t saying no to hug, especially from jake. 

"im sorry sunghoon, it took me too long to realized…" jake said, and sunghoon immediately broke the hug, looking at jake, confused was written all over his face. 

"i like you too, always have" jake said, trying his best to not cry his eyes out. 

"like… more than friend way?" sunghoon ask, his eyes light up. 

jake nodded his head, "yes, more than friend way" 

and it was enough for sunghoon to seal their lips together. 

it was awkward as it was their first kiss, but nothing too wild. it has a hint of sweets from the lollipop they ate earlier, and something else they can't decipher what it is. 

"you're so pretty" sunghoon said as they break from the kiss. jake giggles at that, "please… im not as pretty as you" making sunghoon turn to giggles, "jake, have you seen yourself? i can't compete" 

without saying a word, jake kissed sunghoon again, catch him off guard. and for sure, he won't get tired of this. sunghoon's lips are just- kissable, he might get addicted at this point. 

"as you said friends don't kiss each other like we do… do you want to be my boyfriend then?" sunghoon asked, making jake blushing mess. 

"you serious??" 

"never been this serious before"   
jake grin at that, "of course i do, park sunghoon" 

"thank you, shim jake" 

\-- 

it was a bit after 7pm as they walked inside their shared house, hand intertwined with each other. for sure, they both forget about how they should bring it up to the others.   
the other 5 already on living room, watching some old english movie that jay had been wanted to watch. 

"oh, welcome home! how's the date?" jay tease, as sunghoon and jake walk in. 

"shut up, not funny" sunghoon replied, earning a laugh from the others. 

"why is jake hyung blushing??" jungwon asked, making the others look at jake- who are blushing. 

"it's…cold outside, that's why" he replied a bit later, earning a nod from the others, believing him. 

"why are you both still stand there? don't wanna sit??" sunoo asked, confused. 

"ah- sure, of course" sunghoon replied, quickly make his way to the couch, patting his side as he let jake take a sit. 

"seriously, why are you both look so awkward? did something happened??" heeseung ask this time, and it was enough for everyone to pay attention to the said couple. 

"shit- did you guys kissed???" jay asked, more to joking as he laugh by his owned joke. 

sunghoon look at jake, who still blush red by jay sudden attack. 

"uh, actually… we do?" sunghoon said, more to unsure if it the right time to say. 

jay choke, and the other eyes widen by the sudden confession. 

"WAIT IM JUST JOKING BUT WHAT??? YOU GUYS KISSED???" jay scream, already crawling to the couple as he wants to know what has happened. 

"that's it… you guys kissed, and no funny business, right?" heeseung asked, still calm. 

"ah yea… just kissed and uhm, is dating considered funny business or-" 

"DATING? I THOUGHT IT WAS ALL JOKE WAIT YOU BEING SERIOUS??" sunoo scream this time, 

sunghoon and jake keep holding each other hand, giving each other strength as they don't know how their members will take the information. 

"that's not a problem, it's pretty much solving everything…" jungwon said afterwards, chuckles. 

"solving what?" jake asked,

"the tension between you two? took you guys long enough to date each other" jungwon answered. 

"are we that obvious?" jake said, furrowing his eyebrow.

"very… and we have to witnessed most of it" ni-ki snickers 

"and you guys don't mind…? over the fact that me and jake are dating?" sunghoon ask, 

"no? of course not. it's all cool, we still love you guys" heeseung said, pulling the two for a hug and the others eventually did the same. 

congrats and thanks filled the living room and the movie was long forgotten as they all invested much in how they both confessed to each other (poor jay, he probably need to rewatch it again)   
after their long story plus with eyewitness confessed about the two love stories, they all eventually settle to go to sleep- they still have vocal lessons tomorrow. 

jake and sunghoon who was being leave behind as the other run to the bedroom, smiles to each other. 

"thanks, jake… i really meant it" sunghoon said, feeling emotional as he didn't think this day will come (he doesn’t even dare to imagine it to happen before) 

"thanks to you too, boyfriend!

and somehow, the word boyfriend sounds so sweet coming from jake's. 

and sunghoon sure want to hear it for the longest time he can.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated!
> 
> hmu on twt @jakehoonbots


End file.
